Fireworks and Surprises
by sidlegirl21
Summary: its the fourth and the team go's there separate ways, but while at the fire works they are surprised by something about one of thier own...what?who?why? its..better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Surprises and Fireworks**

Every one was in the break room discussing what they were going to do for the Fourth of July,

"Well, Lindsey doesn't want me to hang out with her when we go to the fire works. She wants to hang with her friends so I don't know I guess I will go with one of my friends or hang out with some of her friend's parents." Catharine said sitting down on the couch in between Sara and Warrick.

"Well, I am supposed to take my little brother and he really wants Nick to come so we will probably go together," said Warrick while Nick nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Greg said "How old is your brother now 'Rick, um 16, 17?" Greg finished

"16" Warrick said,

"Cool, mind if I join?" Greg asked

"Na you can come if you want." Warrick said

"What about you Griss?" Nick asked

"Yeah, bug man what are you going to do for the Fourth?" Sara asked. She loved making fun of him about his bug obsession as did every one else.

"Well I am going to be doing an experiment on how bugs particularly roach react to loud noises like the fire works, so I will still probably be there." Grissom said removing his glasses.

"Of course you are," Catharine said sarcastically, every one else simply chuckled.

"How bout you Sara?" Grissom asked since she had not yet spilled her plans; she immediately stopped laughing turning her face to a serious look,

"Well," she shrugged "I will probably be working or if my friend is back in town by then we are going to go together, but he probably won't get back until the 6th so…" her voice trailed off.

"Well then why don't you hang with us?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah," Warrick said "my little brother thinks your hot." He finished

"Thanks but I would feel kind of weird, besides I don't want him to show up see me with you guys and then think I blew him off." She said

"Well, then hang with me," Catharine said.

"Well…" Sara started, just then her phone rang, standing up and walking out she answered it,

_Sidle._

_((Pause))_

_Oh hey,_

_((Pause))_

_So you will be back?_

_((Pause))_

_Ok yeah I can do that_

_((Pause))_

_Ok, I miss you too_

_((Pause))_

_Bye _she said sort of laughing; walking back in the break room she received curious glances,

"What?" she asked feeling a blush creep up her neck?

"Are you coming with me or not?" Catharine asked,

"Nope, he's going to be back this after noon so…" Sara said sitting back down in her original spot.

"So, that's it, your not going to tell us any thing about this 'guy'" Catharine asked

"Nope, he's just a normal friend, well okay he's not_ normal_ but what ever," she said

"So, how long have you known this…_friend_?" Catharine asked.

"17 years," she answered quickly,

"Well that was fast," Catharine said looking at the others

"Well the other day I think we were asked that question by his parents, various brothers and sisters, cousins and friends about…eh 35 times"

"So, you've meet his parents." Grissom said sounding a little bit like a father,

"Yep, and so have you. Actually you meet them a while ago, before me" she said looking at Grissom.

"Right, "he said slumping into his chair,

"Well, guys I have to go, I have some errands I need to run before he comes home, because I kind of ate all his food." Sara said standing up and blushing slightly,

"Gosh how long was he gone?" Greg asked

"Um, 4 days, but I was taking care of his tarantula and I got hungry," she said blushing even more,

"This guy has a tarantula?" Catharine asked looking from Sara to Grissom,

"And _you_ took care of it?" Grissom asked

"It's a her, and yes I took care of her," Sara said walking even closer to the door, "But I have to go now, maybe if you guys are lucky you will be able to catch us at the fireworks and I will introduce you but until then…." She said with a wave walking down the hall way,

"Ok, so who else here thinks it's weird that _Sara…our Sara_ is taking care of a tarantula?" Nick asked, and every one raised their hand.

LATER AT THE FIREWORKS

As, Grissom was caring a cage filled with bugs a bouncing little blonde haired girl walked up to him,

"Hey Grissom," she said

"Well, hello Lindsey, "he replied stopping,

"What do you got there?" she asked

"Cockroaches!" he said happily

"Ewe, gross!" she said backing up slightly,

"Where is your mom?" Grissom asked, the little thirteen year old still not liking that he had roaches simply pointed to a near by tree in which sat Catharine and a brunette. The brunette had her head turned so he couldn't tell who she was, he hopped it was Sara, but then a man came and sat next to her and put his arm around her which now made him not wish it was Sara. Catharine saw him looking and called out to him, as he approached he noticed that the brunette was indeed someone else.

"Hey!" Catharine cried as soon as he was with in ear shot,

"Hey!" he called back.

"So, you were serious about the roaches?" she said

"Yep, all right here." He said raising the cage slightly; she motioned for him to sit down so he did,

"So, have you seen anyone yet?" he asked hopping she had seen Sara,

"Yeah, I saw Greg and the rest of the guys and met Warrick's little brother," she said

"Really, you seen Sara yet?" he asked

"Nope!" she replied, just then they heard a loud scream

"Aunt Sara!" a little girl yelled running towards the truck that had just pulled up and not even parked yet, the two looked up (Grissom and Catharine) and were surprised to see Sara bending down with open arms and smiling to welcome the girl, they hugged and then the girl yelled again,

"Uncle Ben!" she ran over to greet the man who was now in the same possession as Sara, smile and all.

"I missed you so much," she said as soon as he let go of her,

"I missed you to sugar," he said with a Texan accent,

"Mom, Dad, Sara and Ben are here!" the girl said turning to a table about 30 feet away filled with more than 20 people. Most of the people got up to greet them, most Ben first. Every one could tell this was Ben's family, the people moved their way over to Sara and one man stayed with her the longest, he looked like Ben's father. As every one left and Ben was dragged of by various teen age boys, Sara and Ben's father started walking and talking, finally Grissom and Catharine walked up to the two because they she being Sara had not seen them.

"Aunt Sara!" Catharine yelled to get her attention, Sara turned her head and when she saw the two coming she stepped closer to the man almost like it was for protection,

"Hi," she said as they approached

"So, is this the um _friend_?" Catharine asked gesturing towards the man she was with,

"Um, no this is his father, Pastor Sam," she said

"Oh," said Grissom his face fading a little bit,

"Um, Pastor this is my supervisor Grissom and my coworker Catharine," she said gesturing towards them, just then the Pastor stuck out his hand, and shook both Catharine's and Grissom's. After a few seconds of studding the both of them the Pastor leaned down and whispered something into Sara's ear which made her laugh,

"No," she simply said laughing, then she looked from Grissom to Catharine, "although they could be." She said still studying them,

"Could be what?" Grissom asked very curious, at this Sara smiled,

"He thought you to are together, like a couple." She said slightly laughing.

"Uh-"Grissom was about to say something when a

"Watch out!" was yelled their way, Sara simply looked up raised her hands and caught the foot ball.

"Nice catch Rag arm!" yelled Ben sarcastically

"HaHa!" Sara yelled back, and then she threw the ball in a perfect spiral right to Ben,

"Whoa," said Grissom sort of in a whisper.

"She can throw," Catharine said

"Yeah I can throw," Sara said looking back at the group, "Nick and Greg taught me at the last 'lab barbeque'" she finished

"Ah," Grissom said nodding his head slightly, "I missed that one,"

"Oh well, there will definitely be more according to Ecklie." Sara said, they all stood in silence for a few moments until a young girl ran up and whispered something into Sara's ear. This made her laugh,

"Will if you guys will excuse me I have some how you say 'girl talk' to attend to," Sara said when the girl was done whispering in her ear,

"Ok," Catharine said slightly turning,

"First introduce us to …Ben" Grissom said looking in Bens direction who was sitting and talking with some teen age boys who kept looking I their direction,

"Ok," Sara shrugged. She received a questioning glance from the teen age girl that had been whispering to her and Catharine noticed this,

"Is their something wrong Sara?" she asked,

"No," Sara replied looking behind her,

"There isn't?" the girl next to her asked,

"Not that I know of" Sara said looking at the girl, "If you see a problem then please enlighten me before I make a fool of my self." She finished

"Well although I would love to see you make a fool of you self I will tell you any way," she paused,

"Well..?" Sara asked

"Its just that you weren't all wild about the idea of meeting Ben's parents and us and I am not so sure he is going to be to thrilled with meeting you parents," the girl said gesturing to Catharine and Grissom. Sara stood there opened mouthed, as did Catharine but Grissom asked,

"Do I really look that old?" to no one in particular, this made Sara and Catharine laugh, when they stopped, Sara spoke first since Catharine suddenly had a loss for words,

"Lauren what is it with your family and thinking Cath and Gil are a couple?" she asked

"What? You mean their not?" she paused looking from Catharine to Grissom and then back to Sara, "Your parents I mean" she finished

"No, ugh Grissom is my boss," she was cut off

"Oh so he's the bug man," Lauren cut in, Sara simply nodded and smiled even bigger,

"An Catharine is my co-worker," she finished, the girl simply made an O shape with her mouth.

"Okay then lets go get you introduced before the show starts," Sara said causing every one to look up noticing it was getting dark.

"Yeah I have to find Lindsey soon," Catharine said

"Oh so you're the Old Ugly-" she was stopped by Sara's hand over her mouth,

"I don't think Pastor Sam would be to happy if he heard you say that last word," she said

"You mean two words," said Lauren holding up two fingers,

"What ever," Sara said

"I don't care what Grandpa thinks" the girl said again,

"Well okay then I _know_ Ben wouldn't be happy if her knew you were eaves dropping on us…again," Sara said

"How do you know we were eaves dropping?" Lauren asked?

"First of all because I only said that to Ben, and because it was when I came over to blow off some steam cause Cath had made me mad and because I told him that when we were alone in the hot tub and I did it when we were supposedly alone, and wait a minute what do you mean we?" asked Sara

"Um, never mind" Lauren said looking away,

"Right," Sara said, "Look Cath, I am very sorry about calling you… _that _but, I was really mad at you that day," Sara looked at her and frowned, "forgive me?"

"yeah," Catharine said,

"Ok then lets go meet some people!" Grissom said,

TBC if people review, so if you want another chapter than please tell me in your review but PLEASE REVIEW, any ways! Thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my fans (family and people here) I have decided to write yet again anther chapter. So to all of you…

**Chapter two of Fire works and Surprises.**

As the four approached the group a bunch of teen girls about the same age as the girl Lauren that was with them currently. All of them having their own style, the girl that was with them was obviously like Sara, a no name brad what ever I want to wear kind of person. Some of the others varied, some preps, some same as Sara also, some obviously the girl jocks of their high school, some cheer leaders. But what surprised Catharine and Grissom the most was the fact that they all traveled like a pack and all wore the same expression. Another thing that surprised them was that their 'leader of the pack' was not visible. As they approached one of the girls were brave enough to speak,

"So Sar, these your parents?" the girl asked, one of the cheer leaders, which was obvious because she had a UN Cheer shirt on. Sara laughed.

"No, Amy these are not my parents these are-"but she was cut off by Lauren

"The guy is her boss and the lady is the single mother Sar was talking about the other day, so exay on the eves drop talky okay?" to every one but Catharine and Grissom she spoke loud and clear,

"Sure," every one chimed in at once, and then a voice came from one of the girl jocks,

"So…this means not even the uh…black mail talk"

"Did you say black mail Car," asked Greg from behind Sara, Grissom, and Catharine, they all turned.

"Yeah if you have any black mail, give it to this dude right here?" Warwick said pointing to Greg,

"We all learned that a while ago," said another girl,

"How?" Nick asked

"Oh no!" Sara said turning and leaving

"Where are you going Sara?" asked Catharine

"To avoid embarrassment!" Sara yelled back

"Why?" Grissom asked turning to the girls and then Greg,

"Because we had a small competition of who could get the best black mail on Sara and Ben and Greg won," said the girl Charley

"With of course the best black mail on Sara!" said Greg proud.

"Yeah but we had it better on Ben… well at least we had more on him." Spoke the same girl again.

"Well, yeah but you see him every day." Greg said

"So? You see Sara every day."

"Um, not every day, these guys don't work on weekends," Grissom said coming to Greg's defense.

"That don't mean a thing to those guys," Lauren said pointing to Greg, Nick and Warwick.

"What?" asked Catharine, at this point very confused,

"Were old friends of Bens and it just so happens that every time we go somewhere on the weekend with him, Sara's there too." Nick said

Catharine's face made an O shape she had always known Sara, Nick, Warwick, and Greg to have their little inside secrets but never guessed that they were in the same circle of friends. Nodding slightly she turned toward Grissom who had the same expression on his face,

"Um, well I think we should go meet Ben and his family," Grissom said interrupting the silence,

"Um…too late" Greg said as Ben and a little girl approached with Sara. As well as his parents in tow,

"Okay then lets go!" said Lauren turning to her friends then all nodded their head in agreement and waved as they walked away,

"Mom, Dad, "Sara started talking to Ben's parents, loving the look she was getting form Grissom, "this is Grissom my boss and Catharine, one of my co-workers,"

"Hi, I'm Pastor Sam, but you can call me Sam, this is my wife Grace, and my beautiful grand baby Ashley," he said gesturing towards the little girl in which Sara now had on her hip.

"Hi, as you know I'm Grissom and this is Catharine," he said extending his hand, to both,

"Hi, were very pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sidle. " Sam said grabbing Grissom's hand with a rather strong grip. Sara blushed and the little girl laughed,

"Grandpa, these aren't her parents, her mommy killed her daddy so she's in that bad place,"

"Ashley," Sara said as she tried to stop laughing, "why don't we go find some of your cousins," then she walked away.

"Um…I'm Ben." He said extending his hand for Grissom to grasp.

"Hi," Grissom said "I just have a small question,"

"Sure what is it?" Ben asked

"Well actually I have a couple but any ways. How come every one in your family thinks Catharine and I am a couple?" Grissom asked

"You just look like it," Ben shrugged

"Right," Catharine said, just then Lindsey ran over to them,

"Hi, mom. Um can I watch the fire works with Sara and her friends?" Lindsey asked pointing to where Sara sat with the teen girls that they had meet earlier,

"Um, sure." Catharine said, "But only if you behave your self because I know that you and Sara put together can be trouble,"

"Ok, thanks mom!" Lindsey shouted running Sara's way

"That was my daughter Lindsey, she just turned 14." Catharine said turning back to Ben and his parents.

"Right we have heard about her from…every one really she seems pretty nice." Ben said.

"Um, Ben how long have you known Sara?" Grissom asked to see if his reply was as quick as Sara's had been.

"17 years," he said just as quickly as Sara had.

"Right, well I think we'd better go Gris, it looks like the show is about t start and you still have to set up your experiment,"

"Oh, Sara told be about that, mind if I help?" Ben asked very quickly, this took Grissom by surprise,

"You're the one with the tarantula." Grissom said,

"Yeah was she any trouble by the way, I know Sara said she wasn't but…" Ben shrugged as he said the last part.

"Not that I know of," Grissom said,

"What now suddenly you don't trust me?" Sara asked surprising every one because no one knew she had approached,

"Here I got you a chilly dog," She said handing him the hot dog not waiting for him to answer. Noticing she had a burger in her hand Catharine asked who it was for,

"Sara, who's that for?" she asked casually

"Me, gosh I am so hungry, because some one for got to bring the deer steaks," she replied lifting it so she could take a bite.

"I thought you were a vegetarian," Grissom said

"I was but I was tricked into eating a regular hot dog, and I realized how much I miss meat,"

"Oh," Grissom said, just then a warning fire work went off which meant that the show would start in 10 minutes,

"We better go," Ben said placing his hand on the small of Sara's back,

"It was nice to meet you Ben," Catharine said since Grissom would have lost his temper if he said anything, seeing Bens gesture,

"Same, here. Maybe we'll see each other some other time, because I know that Lindsey really likes hanging out with some of my little cousins that are about her age," he said cocking his head toward the group of teens in which she was in the middle of,

"Yeah," Catharine said slightly turning, "maybe."

As they walked away they could hear Ben talking to Sara and making her laugh,

TBC if people want me to other wise…its ova lol


End file.
